


Wrapping Paper

by Ring_Slinger



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake comes home from West Africa. Megan waits to unwrap her present after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> written for my dear friend josiefier as a xmas gift. It will probably become a thing later of multiple chapters

Megan squirmed in her seat throughout dinner, her brother still wearing the bow she’d pinned on him earlier that day. She’d been anxious the night before, sitting up in her bed dreaming of her brother coming through the door. She wondered if he changed any in the year and half that he was gone, if he even still thought about her. 

Joking with him as he came in from the cold after their hug put her more at ease. The look on Jake’s face as she declared him her present, the way he moved in so close to her! He knew that it was his shirt she had on, but did he know it was his sheets on her bed as well? She wanted to pull him in right in at that moment, if only their parents hadn’t interrupted. Still she played the innocent playfully teasing daughter, making jabs at her brother while hinting and taking the teasing between them to levels that only they knew.  
It took the greater portion of Jake’s self-control to not throw her on the table and have her for dinner instead of the spread that was sitting on the table before him. Somehow the two of them managed to wait far into the night as their parents bid them both goodnights. The siblings found themselves once again in a similar position as the morning. 

“Stayin’ up Jake?” Megan asked as she made her way into the kitchen dressed once again Jake’s shirt and little more. Her brother peeking out from the fridge door, to spy on her stealthy entrance.

“Blame the coffee” he started, eyes drifting over Meg’s legs and what he could see peeking out from the hem of the familiar red and grey shirt. “That or the time difference” he half joked, his concentration slipping. He swore she licked her lips as she strutted towards him.

“Hmmm, here I thought you were still hungry from earlier” she remarked in a tone he hadn’t heard in the longest time. “I mean you practically looked like you wanted to eat me up during dinner” she paused before hopping up on the counter again, giving him the briefest look at her panties that hugged her curves. “Not that I’m complaining Bro” she shot back with a knowing grin.

Jake closed the fridge door, all thoughts about picking at the leftovers gone as he made his way towards Meg on the counter. It had been so long since he’d been with her. They had shared the briefest of moments before he left, with no one the wiser as to why they’d been so close. He looked at his sister, mischievous grin plastered on her face, hands propping herself up on the counter. He couldn't help but be drawn to her in that moment, his body moving almost on its own as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No I can't imagine that you would Sis" he smirked back at her, idly kicking the fridge door back with a soft thud. 

"Can I help it if I share a similar appetite with you?" she almost purred as their foreheads came close enough to touch. If only he'd move closer! she thought, wanting to feel what she was denied throughout the day. His lips grazed against hers, as if on cue, causing her to bite back the softest of moans.

"Hmmh" he grunted out softly, he felt his hands ghosting over her soft skin settling on her hips. Jake feeling the resolve and strength he needed in West Africa melting in his sister’s warmth. His hands gently starting to slide from her covered waist to her bare knees. Meg smiled softly and started moving her legs accordingly with her brother’s movements, allowing him greater access to her body.. She knew that if they didn’t move soon, she’d be displayed on the kitchen counter in the middle of the night. Not that she didn’t want to be his midnight snack but she had been planning on sharing a bed with her brother. She planned on reveling in the warmth and heat of his skin in bed, not freezing on her back as he finally came home.

“Jake…Bro…we should…Oh damn you” she moaned out, her eyes closing as he leaned into her and started nipping at her neck. She felt her nipples brush against the soft unyielding material. “Jake, I swear if you don’t stop…you…Fuck..” she intoned as he broke away, but not before licking at her collar bone.

“Well, that was my plan Sis” he replied back with the grin she loved so much. All she needed to do was look in his eyes at that moment and she knew that her brother was back. While she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her again, she didn’t want it to be ruined by their parents coming downstairs in the middle of the night.

“If you can wait till we get to my room, I have something for you to unwrap” she smiled as she pushed him back and flashed her mistletoe underwear with a bow tied in the front.

“Sounds like a plan” he grinned enthusiastically as he picked her up and hurriedly made his way for the stairs. Meg would have screamed in protest, but she rather enjoyed the view from her current angle. As soon as they got up stairs Jake was quick to put her down before he started to strip off his shirt. Megan smiled as she could still see the bow on his shirt as it fell to the floor. With a grin she smiled wickedly as a thought crept into her mind. Hmm, looks like my gift has been opened, she thought at the site of his shirt, soon joined by his pants, strewn on her bedroom floor. Just like wrapping paper on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these two and writing fic in a long time. Please let me know what you guys think :) Also I'm glad to contribute to the Folgers fic Fandom


End file.
